pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marnie (Galar)
Marnie is character that was introduced in Generation VIII. She appears in the games Pokémon Sword and Shield as one of the rivals, and later succeeds her older brother's title as Gym Leader. She is also the idol of Team Yell. Appearance Marnie is a slim young girl with emerald green eyes, dark black hair, and very pale skin. She has a strange hairstyle, with a partially shaved side, tufts of hair that resemble horns, and messy twin tails tied with red ribbons. For clothing, Marnie wears a black gothic jacket, a pink mini dress with triangular holes cut into the bottom, and matching black and pink boots with sharply spiked heels. She also wears a black choker around her neck and keeps a red piercing in one of her ears. After Marnie becomes a Gym Leader, she wears a uniform instead of her normal clothes. Her uniform consists of a pink and black midriff-baring tank top with Team Yell's symbol on it, matching black and pink skin-tight leggings with the number 960 on them, and black and brown shoes. She also has a gym tattoo on her arm and wears a single glove with the same color as her shoes. When Marnie is battled by the player character in the Champion Cup, she can be seen wearing the same uniform that all Trainers undergoing the Gym Challenge wear: a white shirt, white shorts, white socks with a black stripe at the tops, and white shoes. Personality Contrary to her tough-looking appearance, Marnie is a sweet, somewhat shy girl that normally hides her soft side and emotions behind a veneer of calm. Likewise, she is normally a calculated and composed strategist who mostly hides her competitiveness in battle. She is sometimes annoyed by her wild fans, but as long as they don't bother others, she actually appreciates their support. Although she's generally emotionless on the surface, Marnie can stay angry for a long period if her limits have been tested. She also has a difficult time expressing happiness. However, since Morpeko is Marnie's partner and best friend, she sometimes finds herself being manipulated by its mood swings. Biography Games Marnie is first met in Motostoke's Budew Drop Inn, quelling a few disruptive Team Yell members with her presence. After apologizing to the player character, she attends the opening ceremony of the Gym Challenge. She later meets up with the player character at the same location prior to the third Gym Challenge, where she challenges them to a battle. Upon her defeat, Marnie notes that she has a long way to go. Continuing her Gym Challenge, Marnie eventually runs into the player character again outside of Spikemuth, which is being blocked off by Team Yell. At this point, Marnie is on friendly terms with the player character, so she shows them a secret entrance into the town after she is defeated in battle once again. She helps the player character advance, and in a rare display of emotion, she explosively berates some Team Yell Grunts for obstructing the Gym Challenge. Later, after Piers (Marnie's brother and the seventh Gym Leader) is defeated, it becomes Marnie's turn to fight him. Although a caring sister, Marnie scolds Piers for suggesting that she should be the new Gym Leader and states that she has her ambitions set on the championship instead. After she loses to the player character in the semi-finals of the Champion Cup, Marnie gives in and replaces Piers as the newest Gym Leader of Spikemuth. Later, the player character can barge in on Marnie attempting to force herself to smile for her fans, after which she gets shocked and runs off in embarrassment. Pokémon First battle Second battle Third battle Post-game This battle can done daily. This team is also used during the Champion Cup rematch. Trivia *Marnie's partner, Morpeko, is a hint to her hidden nature, as it can switch between two different forms. **Marnie's hair also somewhat resembles Morpeko's ear tufts. *Marnie appears to share many similarities with Gladion: **Both are pale-skinned with green eyes. **Both of their outfits are mainly black. **Both have piercings or clips on their left ears. **Both have their hair shaved on one side with a ripped pattern. **Both have a connection to their region’s villainous team, but are not an actual member. In other languages Gallery Pokémon Sword and Shield Marnie.png Pokémon Sword and Shield Marinie & Team Yell.jpg Pokémon Sword and Shield Team Yell.jpg Marnie league card.jpg Marnie league card gym leader.jpg marnie concept.jpg es:Roxy Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Galar Category:Generation VIII characters Category:Rival characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Trainers with Dynamax Bands Category:Dark Pokémon User